


After effects?

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Something strange is happening with Adora after she came back from the corrupted timeline.





	After effects?

It had been about a week sense Catra nearly erased the entire world. Adora still remembered so vividly the oddity’s that had happened while time and space collapsed upon itself. Including the strangest thing of all what happened to Catra herself.

The way her body was partly made of of black nothingness with glowing edges where it wasn’t showing up had been so unnerving. It was something truly unforgettable. Which is why Adora was worried something had gone wrong when she stopped the unstable portal by slicing it in half herself.

Out of the corner of her eye over the past week Adora had been seeing people covered in the same corruption. However every time Adora looked at them directly it had vanished. At first Adora had thought it had simply been residual stress left over from what Catra had tried to do to the world. However as it happened more and more Adora started to worry something bad was happening.

With the worry flowing through her head Adora had told Glimmer earlier today that she needed to talk to her about something important. The worry was pushing Adora to pace around her own room unable to sit still. Her own echoing footsteps increasing her anxiety exponentially.

There was a knock at the door that Adora couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief at knowing it had to be Glimmer. Quickly dashing over to the door Adora stops to take a deep breath once she reaches it. After composing herself Adora opens the door and instantly brightens up a bit at seeing Glimmer.

The opening door revealed her closet friend Princess Glimmer looking brilliant as she always did. Adoras eyes couldn’t help but look all over Glimmer to take in how amazing she looked. With her thick thighs and cute smile and amazing dress sense Adora always found that Glimmer took her breath away.

Glimmer let herself in just as Adoras mind came back to where it needs to be. “Hey Glimmer thanks for coming.” Adora says with a large amount of relief obvious in her voice. Walking close but not too close to the soon to be queen.

Adora sits down on her bed with Glimmer taking another deep breath. Preparing herself to try to explain to Glimmer what had been going on. Suddenly Adora felt the soft touch of Glimmers hand upon her own causing their readiness to grow.

“Glimmer I’m not sure what to do.” Adora pauses slightly as she try’s to find the right words, “Ever sense that weird reality changing stuff that Catra caused I’ve been seeing.” Another pause as Adora doesn’t want to come off like shes insane, “I’ve been seeing that same corruption I saw all over Catra that I described to you before.”

Adora smiled a bit as Glimmers patients allowed her to get everything out she was trying to say. Adora had always been so appreciative of how amazing Glimmer had been to her sense leaving the Horde. Smiling Adora turned to face Glimmer expecting a response from the soon to be queen as she moved to face her.

What met Adoras eyes as Glimmer came into view however shocked her to their core. Glimmer was now covered in the exact same pattern of corruption as Catra had been giving an insane smile. A buzzing sound filling up Adoras ears louder and louder as the realization hits her.

Extreme panic swarmed Adoras brain as the buzzing sound got louder, and feeling the need to get away from all this corruption Adora leaped out the window. On instincts Adora rolled as she hit the ground to try to spread out the damage from the fall. Springing up running the millisecond she stopped rolling and spraining towards the whispering woods.

The buzzing continued to intensify as Adora continued to run passing beneath the first leaves of the whispering woods. With everything around her now having such a corruption from the trees to the animals. The buzzing in her ears making it impossible to think clearly about anything.

With Adoras hearing compromised with the buzzing she didn’t hear anything approaching. Knocked to her side Adora had no clue what had struck her from the side. As Adora and her captor rolled to a stopping position she realized it was Glimmer still covered in that corruption stuff.

Before Adora could react corrupted Glimmers face leans into Adoras. Just as Glimmer was about to reach Adoras face a flash of bright light blocked out anything making her unable to see. Adora could feel something moving along her and she couldn’t help but imagine the corruption running over her body.

Adoras eyes suddenly shot open as Glimmer leaned back without corruption and clearly just kissing her. Blinking Adora looked around and all the corruption she had been seeing before was gone. All the corruption she had felt all over her body was no where to be seen. Looking back to the amazing women in front of her Adora realized that she was holding out their hand. 

Adora took Glimmers hand happily and got back up feeling a bit embarrassed about the worry she must have caused. Holding Glimmers hand the pair began to walk back out of the forest feelings of love in the air. Adora then stopped from a moment her head turning over to the side rapidly. 

Before Glimmer could say anything Adora just laughed. “Don’t worry Glimmer its not anything. I’m perfectly fine now that we are together.” Squeezing Glimmers hand Adora walked with her back into the light of bright moon no longer having a worry in the world.


End file.
